Bailamos?
by Kunogi Malfoy
Summary: Mary Jane y Peter ya no estan tan enamorados como antes... Peter se ha deshinibido a causa de Venom y por ello, decide salir con Gwen Stacy, lo que el no sabe, es que de verdad, siempre le gusto Gwen y parece que Venom descubre lo mismo...


Hola buenos días tardes o noches, yo de nuevo Kunogi Malfoy, estoy aquí para contarles una pequeña paranoia mía que surgió un inocente 20 de Marzo mientras veía por primera vez spiderman III... Bien, como note que Mary Jane está hecha a la medida de Harry Osborne y no de Peter Parker, además que ame al Peter-Venom, Gwen se me hizo la chica perfecta para Peter, ya sea Peter-Spidey o Peter-Venom (aquí entre nosotros, me encanto Gwen también porque me recordó a Draco Malfoy con esos hermosos ojos grises y sus cabellos rubio plata, casi casi de mentira... If Draco was a Girl...) Bien no los molesto mas y los dejo leer esta locura, para aclarar, este one-shot está basado en la escena del baile entre Gwen y Peter en el bar de jazz donde Mary Jane estaba trabajando como camarera.

Disclaimer: Spiderman es propiedad del viejito ese... Stan creo que se llama... igual, no es mío, solo los personajes y partes de la escena también son propiedad de mi anciano favorito y de Warner (creo)

¿Bailamos?

Peter estaba enloqueciendo, se estaba volviendo prácticamente loco de atar, bailaba con las mujeres en la calle, coqueteaba con cuanto material femenino se acercase, compraba ropa de miles de dólares y... si, tenía una adicción no muy sana a nivel mental hacia el color negro, hasta su traje de spiderman era negro... Cambio su peinado, sexy, muy sexy se veía con el fleco suelto, el cabello castaño oscuro sin gomina, la ropa oscura reafirmaba el color de esa piel exquisita y tenuemente dorada y también de esos expresivos y grandes ojos azul eléctrico, si, Peter Parker estaba más sexy y desatado que nunca en su vida. Estaba imparable...

Lástima, que no fuese él mismo, sino un microbio de un meteorito psicótico y psicópata, que se arrastraba por el piso cual baba y que a estas alturas de la vida no se catalogar, me refiero, no sé si catalogarlo como un arácnido o como un reptil, ya que esa forma de moverse es de una araña, pero... ¿Qué onda con los colmillos y los bufidos de cobra africana?, pues si, Venom estaba causando estragos en el cuerpo de nuestro chico Parker, pero este en mayor o menor medida Peter parecía disfrutar del poder que le otorgaba el microbio psicópata.

Más que todo, en ese día particular en el bar de Jazz donde trabajaba Mary Jane, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, mientras salía con Gwen. Ya fuese que Venom manipulase su cuerpo o no, debía reconocer que Gwen era la mujer más hermosa y sexy que haya visto en toda su vida, era una excelente bailarina y un prospecto mas allá de Watson, aunque Gwen no fuese la inteligencia personificada, era muy decidida y con estilo.

-"Esto es por ti"

Susurro Peter ardientemente al micrófono, su piel ardía y no se sentía él mismo, toco un buen jazz en el piano, evitando que Mary Jane cantase, luego comenzó a bailar en la pista, en las mesas del bar, haciendo gala disimuladamente de sus poderes de araña y mientras todos aplaudían y el disfrutaba su bailecito...

El tiempo se paro, todo flotaba en un espacio vacío cayendo en la gracia temperada, sin nadie que los tomase en sus brazos, porque en cualquier momento se estrellarían en el suelo como castigo de la gravedad y las leyes de la física por haberlas desafiado por solo un segundo, o menos que eso... Ocurrió algo inesperado, que violaba toda ley natural establecida... El corazón oscuro y vil de Venom que usualmente se alimentaba de la miseria e ira humana, latió, latió con fuerza por primera vez en su larga existencia, bombeando algo similar a la sangre, fluidos negros supongo... Y así se acelero su ritmo hasta ser algo parecido a una fuerte taquicardia, al mismo tiempo... El corazón de oro de Peter comenzó a latir con una fuerza inusual por alguien que no era Mary Jane Watson.

-"Ven"

Fue lo único que lograron decir Venom y Peter a la vez, Peter no sabía que ocurría porque sentía muchos sentimientos fuertes que sentía que no nacían de el mismo, el los sentía, pero no con tanta intensidad y fuerza como lo hacia esa fuerza extraña que sentía oprimiendo su corazón, su embelesamiento y sus sentimientos, eran comparables a los de un niño de Kínder al lado de esa fuerza inusual, esa parecía un volcán en erupción, un Tsunami de un kilometro de alto, un terremoto de 11 grados en escala de Richter... Jamás una mujer les había cautivado tanto... Ella se acerco con su acostumbrado y característico paso felino y grácil, al tocarse comenzaron a bailar, se tocaron, se desearon, se desvistieron con la vista, casi se hacen el amor ahí mismo con ropa y un montón de gente mirando, y todo eso, frente a la pelirroja que aun estaba parada en el escenario mirando estupefacta la situación.

"Peter... Me ha... Reemplazado tal cual, yo lo cambié por Harry..." pensó Mary Jane, mientras tanto, Peter, Venom y Gwen seguían bailando sensualmente en la pista de baile, desbordando pasión por fuese que pisaban, sus rostros se rozaban tortuosa y peligrosamente miles de veces, sus alientos igualmente chocaban fuertes y ansiosos de apresar los labios que estaban frente a ellos.

Lujuria y amor, allí estaba Gwen, bailando con Peter, ella estaba prácticamente quitándole el aliento al chico, con un vestido negro corto ajustado a su torneada figura y resaltando su piel blanca como alabastro en los hombros, brazos y el cuello, unas leggins negras medio transparentes dándole una forma exquisita y torneada a sus piernas y unas botas tacón de aguja negras, su liso cabello rubio platinado se movía con fuerza en el aire al son de la música, pobremente sostenido por un cintilo de tela negra que hacia el contraste perfecto con su cabello albino y sus ojos gris mercurio, Gwen estaba disfrutando cada mirada, cada movimiento, cada paso de baile, cada sentimiento expresado en esa danza de pasión más placentera que el mismo sexo, Peter tomo con descaro su pierna, la subió y tomo su muslo, acariciándolo con lasciva y dándoles una posición que a la mayoría se les antojaba poderosa y tentadoramente sexual, el empujaba suavemente sus caderas hacia ella, de manera imperceptible para los observadores de semejante demostración de desbordamiento pasional.

Mary Jane lo veía y no lo creía, amaba a Peter más que nada en el mundo, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde que lo amaba como un hermano... Y uno no se acuesta con los hermanos. Ella pensó, por un segundo, como se vería ella bailando de manera tan descarada y sexual con Harry y tuvo una pequeña sorpresa, sintió una conocida humedad en su entrepierna, lo cual le indicaba que ya no sentía prácticamente nada por Peter más allá de la hermandad. Peter había cambiado demasiado y ella ya no era la misma, ellos ya no estaban igual, no desde que el Hombre Araña había besado a Gwen en público, cabe destacar, antes de la llegada de Venom a su cuerpo. La pelirroja decidió tomar una decisión, de su futuro y de su futuro amor, necesitaba escoger, pensó en Peter "¿Por qué pensé en Peter y no en Harry? ¿Es porque sé que Peter me dará un futuro seguro, "feliz" y aburrido? O ¿Por qué se que Harry me dará un futuro incierto lleno de pasión física y mental mientras dure? Supongo que es tiempo de escoger, y creo que prefiero mi segunda opción... Lo efímero, lo salvaje, lo que no sabes que pueda pasar, porque así es Harry... y por eso... Creo que, yo... Lo amo" Y así, una chica pelirroja de unos dulces ojos verde mar, tomó una decisión mientras miraba a su ex-novio bailaba candentemente una pieza de jazz que se le antojaba larga, con una chica hermosa y etérea de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos increíblemente grises... Mientras tanto, un chico antes inocentón y excesivamente bueno y una chica que parecía más un sueño etéreo e iridiscente que una persona real, bailaban al son del jazz.

Peter por primera vez en su vida, quiso llevarse a una mujer a la cama y hacerle el amor con tanta furia que terminasen rompiendo la cama y ninguno pudiese caminar al día siguiente. La pieza al fin termino y cuando se sentaron y descansaron, sus bocas se atrajeron como dos imanes que ambas partes se habían separado y estaban tan cerca ahora, que estaban en ese punto de inflexión donde ninguna ley, ni ningún poder humano o sobrenatural pueden separarlos o hacerlos retroceder. Se comieron a besos en un sentido casi literal, se besaban vivamente, estaban hambrientos el uno del otro y sus lenguas recorrían, reconocían y se adueñaban de la boca del otro, ese era el beso más pasional y carnal que hubieran dado en toda su vida, y les sabia prácticamente sexo y Venom descubrió que él no era solo venganza y odio, también era lujuria pura, lujuria pura sin destilar ni amilanar, lujuria y atracción animal.

Cuando Peter y Gwen necesitaron oxígeno, se separaron de golpe, respiraron y se volvieron a besar... Como no podían soportar solo besarse, en muy poco tiempo se fueron del bar y llegaron al departamento de Gwen, no era lujoso como la casa de Harry, pero tampoco era algo similar a una pocilga como el de Peter, estaba bien para una chica como ella, aunque se sentía bastante solo el lugar.

-"Gwen, ese baile me dejo mal, te deseo más que a nada en el mundo" dijo Peter, aferrando fuertemente la cadera de Gwen y susurrándole al oído de manera ardiente. La piel blanca y marmórea de Gwen parecía haberse expuesto al sol de 5 meses, estaba tan roja, que parecía otra persona.

-"Yo... Peter..." dijo ella algo sorprendida, jamás se hubiera imaginado que el nerd de biología era lo más cercano a un chico malo de película.

-"¿Qué dices Gwen? O ¿esperas a alguien más? Si es así que no venga, no planeo compartirte" dijo en un siseo, era Venom.

-"Yo, no... Estamos solos..." dijo ella retomando las riendas del asunto y rodeándolo con la pierna.

-"Bien, excelente... Entonces no perdamos el tiempo" dijeron Venom y Peter a la vez, empujando a Gwen a la esquina más cercana, la biblioteca y así, allí, en el piso, tan rápido como se dieron cuenta de que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y estaban destinados a estar juntos, sus ropas ya estaban tiradas en todo el suelo. Y al amanecer, dos figuras seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la danza sexual y no pretendían detenerse en un largo rato. Gwen y Peter ya prácticamente habían marcado todas las habitaciones, desde el baño a la cocina, pasando por el mueble, la alfombra, la sala de estar... en fin, habían hecho el amor en todos los lugares habidos y por haber de la casa, menos en la habitación, ¿irónico no? Y así, al fin, habían terminado en la habitación de Gwen. En esa casa, los vecinos solo escucharon desde ese día dos nombres, palabras morbosas, jadeos y gemidos, junto con unas pocas risas y uno que otro diálogo ocasional.

¡Fin!

N/A: ¿les gusto? Porque a mí me encanto escribirlo, además que no sé porque, me gusto incluir a Venom como un ser que sentía aunque fuese solo un instinto sexual. Bien dejen reviews! Y anímenme a escribir algo así más adelante.


End file.
